


Growing Pains

by DemonRomantic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRomantic/pseuds/DemonRomantic
Summary: Ciel is experiencing different symptoms of puberty, Sebastian sees fit to help his young master understand his own body.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or any of the characters associated with the series. The owner of Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and all of it's characters is the goddess Yana Toboso. This story is purely a work of fiction meant to be enjoyed by the readers.

Growing Pains  
(Book one)  
By DemonRomantic

For many a night, my young master has been restless in his sleep. Although it’s not uncommon for him to have nightmares, he has grown rather… dependent upon me to calm him when he wakes. Before, I would merely have to stand sentry until he went back to sleep, but now he demands that I entertain him with stories to sooth him. Heh… and he says he’s not a child. The demon butler thought.

“Sebastian.” Ciel calls.

How long does he intend to be so needy, I wonder? Sebastian thought.

“Yes, my young lord?” Sebastian asks, with a nearly imperceptible sigh. 

“I want you to read this to me.” Ciel says, holding out a book to his dutiful butler.

Sebastian takes the book from his young master and furrows his brow at the title. “You know that this will only give you nightmares, sir.” 

“Just read it.” Ciel scowls, laying back against his pillow. 

“The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe, ‘Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore-”

Ciel was soon breathing evenly and Sebastian closed the book, returning it to his master’s nightstand before covering the young boy fully with his blankets’. 

“Good night, young master.” Sebastian whispered, before exiting the young earl’s bedchamber.  
…

The next morning began as any other, with Sebastian waking his young master.

“Young master, it is time to get up…” Sebastian declared, drawing back the heavy curtains from the window, allowing the sun to hit the sleeping earl. He did enjoy pestering the boy, even slightly, as pay back for any and all annoyances he caused the demon.

Ciel groaned and turned a squinting face at his butler. “I don’t feel well. I’m staying in bed.” 

“What about your duties?” Sebastian said, rather exasperated.

“I’ll do them tomorrow, just let me sleep.”

“Very well, my lord…” Sebastian replaced the curtains to block out the morning light and was about to exit the room when his master stopped him.

“Sebastian, is it…?” Ciel started, but he didn’t finish the sentence.

“Do you have a question?” Sebastian raised a curious brow at the boy who was suddenly turning red. “Master, have you caught a fever?” 

“No, it’s nothing. Just… get to work.” Ciel turned away from his butler, unable to continue looking at him.

What on Earth is the matter with him? Sebastian thought as he went about his duties. 

Meanwhile, Ciel waited until his butler had closed the door behind him and was probably a safe enough distance away before getting out of bed. His legs’ felt like jelly, they had been aching for several nights now and even standing like this was painful for him. The reason that Ciel did not want his butler to see him getting out of bed now, though, was because of an embarrassing protuberance in the nether regions of his night shirt that he knew Sebastian would’ve noticed. This was the first time it had happened, so naturally the fourteen-year-old was quite shocked. 

Ugh, why? Ciel moaned to himself. What on Earth is happening to me?

The boy tried to press the bulge down, but that only caused him pain and was useless to make it disappear. 

What do I do now? Ciel wondered. 

He didn’t really want to spend all day in bed, but unless this unfortunate ailment went away, he couldn’t parade around the manor with it for all his servants’ to see. He tried everything he could think of; pressing it down with a pillow, crossing his legs back and forth, even jumping slightly, but nothing was working. Finally, he tried flicking water on it to make it go away, but the water in his wash basin was frigid and only made the aching worse. 

Well that was stupid… Ciel thought, taking his night shirt and using it to wipe away the water. The motion actually felt somewhat nice. Then he got a crazy idea. Pulling up his nightshirt slightly, Ciel continued stroking himself with his bare hand.  
At least this seems to be helping with the pain… He kept up his pace until the problem was resolved and sighed. Now, I can get on with my schedule. 

“Sebastian.” Ciel called after replacing his shirt.

“Young master.” Sebastian said, appearing from seemingly out of nowhere.

“My illness has passed, I’m ready to attend to my work.”

“Very good, sir.” The butler dressed his master before giving him a brief bow and turning for the door.

“Oh, and bring me something sweet to snack on, I want chocolate.”

“Yes, my lord.” 

The paper work was shorter than Ciel expected it would be, and he had it finished by the time Sebastian arrived to the study with a service tray carrying his afternoon tea. 

“Today’s tea is a mild rose-hip and orange blend, served in a wedge-wood cup and accompanied by a Mont-blanc with blackberries.” 

Ciel’s mouth watered at the savory dessert. He always enjoyed his butler’s sweets, although he wouldn’t let on just how much to Sebastian, it was more fun to keep him on his toes. Taking a bite of the delicious chocolate treat, Ciel was in immediate nirvana. 

“Mmm.” Ciel crooned. Suddenly a familiar, yet very unwelcome feeling returned to his downstairs’, and he had to set down his dessert while he concentrated on making it go away, again. 

“Is it not to your liking, master?” 

“No, it’s not that… I just remembered that I wanted to try some of the new candy samples from the company along with today’s tea, that’s all.” His tone was not at all convincing, but Sebastian did not question his master’s motives.

“Would you like for me to acquire them now?” 

“Yes.” Ciel said, trying not to sound suspicious. 

Sebastian left the room to fetch his master’s request, and Ciel immediately went to work on his unwelcome guest before the demon could return. 

“Come on, come on…” Ciel breathed. “Why does this keep happening?”

He didn’t hear the footsteps of his butler returning, nor when the demon lightly knocked on his study door. “Young master, is everything all-?”

Sebastian’s words broke off as he saw the young earl fully exposed and working himself with his hand. Ciel turned an ivory shade of white before his cheeks became redder than the roses in his garden. 

“G-GET OUT!” Ciel shouted. 

Sebastian quickly shut the door and took a step back. He couldn’t help but smirk after his initial surprise at finding the young boy in such a state. Never had he considered that the young master pleasured himself, and the thought made him chuckle lightly.

“It would seem that spring has come for the young master.” Sebastian sighed. “…And that means that I will have to teach him what it means to be a young man.”  
…

When it was time for dinner, both Sebastian and Ciel remained quiet until it was time for the young earl’s bath. Neither of them spoke at first, and Ciel just stared down at his completely naked form beneath the warm water while Sebastian scrubbed his scalp.

“Lean back, young master.” Sebastian murmured, reaching for the pitcher to rinse off Ciel’s head. 

The boy complied and closed his eyes’ as the demon poured the water over his hair. He felt like he should explain himself, but then frowned.

Why should I have to justify myself to my butler, no, to a demon? I’m sure he knows exactly what I was doing. I wonder if it even happens to demons? Probably not. Still, it would help to know why this keeps happening to me, and if it will ever go away for good…

Ciel’s thoughts were interrupted by Sebastian snapping out a towel and holding it open expectantly for his master to climb out of the tub. 

“Sebastian?” Ciel asked, still soaking in the suds. “I know you understand what’s happening to me, I can tell by the way you haven’t asked if I’m alright since you walked in and saw me doing that. I want you to tell me, what’s going on?” 

Sebastian’s expression changed from a frown to a smirk. “It is a conversation best had in the privacy of your bedchamber.”

Ciel frowned, but stepped out of the tub and allowed Sebastian to pat him dry. Once he was dressed in his night clothes and Sebastian had tucked him into bed, Ciel asked again.

“Tell me, that’s an order.” His contract mark glowed violet as he uttered the command, leaving the demon no choice but to answer his master. 

“Well, as I’m sure you’ve noticed, you need to stimulate yourself to make that go away, correct?” Sebastian started, smirking at the innocence of it all.

Ciel was not amused. “Yes, but why does it keep happening? I can’t see the point of my body causing me to have such an odd reaction to cake.” 

Sebastian chuckled. “Forgive me, my lord… It is a natural occurrence in young men your age, and it is no cause for concern. Merely a factor of pubescence.”

“Pubescence?” Ciel said.

Sebastian nodded. 

*Transformation into ‘Chibi Tutor Sebastian’ complete with diagrams with Tanaka’s face blocking out the ‘danger-zones’. Ha ha. *

“Yes. Boys often begin to feel more attracted to women and you will also begin to grow hair in all sorts of places. A deepening of the voice and increased height can be expected, as well. The ‘ailment’ from which you suffer is referred to as an erection and it simply occurs from time to time, but more so when you are aroused. The Mont-blanc most likely just stimulated you to the point of pleasure, and it’s normal to wake-up with one on occasion.” 

“So, I’m not sick, I’m simply just growing?” Ciel asked.

“Precisely.” 

*End of Chibi slide-show *

“So, then, how do I make it go away?” 

Sebastian grinned. “Well, the method you discovered seems to be doing just fine. It would help if you did that after I put you to bed, however, so as not to have any more accidental intrusions.” 

Ciel blushed, turning away.

“Well, will you be needing a story tonight, then? Or shall I leave you to explore your changing body in privacy?” 

“S-shut-up!” 

“Heh, goodnight then, sir.” 

“Augh!” Ciel shouted.

“Master?” Sebastian said, genuinely concerned. “What is it?” 

“My legs… they feel like they’re swelling…” Sweat had broken out across the earl’s fore-head and he gritted his teeth in pain. “Aww! This is the worst they’ve been.”

“If I may, sir, there is a way I might relax the aching.” 

“Do whatever you want, just make it stop!” Ciel groaned. 

“Yes, my young lord.” 

Sebastian removed his long coat and draped it over a chair beside Ciel’s bed. He removed his gloves’, revealing the contract mark on his right hand as well as his black nails’. After rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt, Sebastian blew into his hands’ until they were as heated as stone on a summer’s day. 

“Let me know if this is too hot for you…”

He placed his hands’ on the young earl’s leg and massaged it gently beneath his fingers’, working his way up and down and then switching to the other leg. The young boy’s groans soon turned to mild whimpers as the demon continued to run his hands up and down his tight muscles’. 

“Does this help, my lord?” 

“Yes, just keep doing that for a while, my back aches as well.”

Sebastian moved his hands’ to his young master’s back to relieve the pain there as well. He studied the boy’s body that seemed to have grown ever so slightly.

“It would seem that you are finally growing taller, young master.” Sebastian smiled.

Ciel was irked by the comment about his height, but let it slide because he didn’t feel like turning to scowl at his butler right now, he was enjoying the relieving massage far too much. In fact, it was relaxing a part of him that he was beginning to wish wasn’t there at all, and he was grateful that he was laying on his stomach now so that it was well hidden against his mattress. The last thing he wanted was for Sebastian to think that he had gotten aroused from being touched by his demon hands’. Ciel couldn’t hide his blush, though.

Sebastian’s voice was right in Ciel’s ear. The man had chosen a position kneeling beside the boy for easier access to his master’s spine. “Master, are you having another erection?”

Ciel turned now, out of sheer embarrassment. “That’s none of your business!” 

The demon smirked, his eyes’ glowing in the dim room like jewels. “It wouldn’t happen to be because of me, would it?” 

Ciel could feel his cheeks burning like fire. “You bastard.” 

Sebastian smirked, completely amused by his blushing master. Virgins were such innocent, and sweet, prey, and it perked the demon’s appetite to see the flush on the boy’s cheeks. 

There’s nothing against it in the contract… He thought, hungrily. The best chefs often taste the dish before it is served to make sure it is satisfactory.

“Young master… there are other ways to alleviate yourself, much more satisfactory than merely touching yourself.” 

The young man looked up at the hungry demon, wary of the sudden interest he seemed to be taking in him. “Like what?”

“I could show you if you’d like?” Sebastian purred, his voice becoming sultry. 

Ciel hadn’t noticed that Sebastian was leaning over him fully, with his hands’ planted on either side of the boy. Their faces were only inches apart. Although Ciel would have never considered the demon touching him before, he was intrigued by the odd sensations that ran through him like scurrying insects up and down his body as Sebastian merely spoke of such things. The earl would have said no, but he ached more thinking of the absence of the demon butler in that moment. 

The first time he had been touched by another person the way Sebastian had just been touching him, was when he had been kidnapped. There had been so many hands grabbing him, touching him, making him feel dirty all over. Yet he didn’t feel that when Sebastian had been massaging him. True, there had been times when Ciel would get flashbacks and remember the extent of the awful things those perverts had done to him, and he wouldn’t let anyone touch him then, not even his loyal butler. Now was different, this felt… good. It was strange, but not so much so that Ciel wanted it to stop. 

“Show me.” Ciel said.

Sebastian grinned.

…

“I’m going to kiss you, young master.” 

Ciel blushed. “A-alright.” 

Sebastian pecked his master on the neck, and it made Ciel shiver. The demon worked his mouth up the boy’s jaw, lightly brushing his skin with his lips’. When he reached Ciel’s mouth, Sebastian started with light pecks, not wanting to be too aggressive for the inexperienced boy and scare him from wanting more… The demon had witnessed the cruelty of men, not only upon this child, but upon dozens of humans throughout the ages, the last thing he wanted to do was be as monstrous and cruel to this unsuspecting boy. 

While progressively getting deeper with his kisses’, Sebastian began to undo his tie and then unbuttoned his shirt so that Ciel could see his bare chest beneath the white fabric. He then moved to undo his master’s nightshirt. 

“How is this supposed to help, Sebastian?” 

The butler didn’t answer immediately, instead he finished unbuttoning Ciel’s shirt so that his front was completely exposed. Sebastian ran his hand up the boy’s stomach to his chest and lingered at one of his nipples’. 

“Just trust me, master.” Sebastian whispered.

Before Ciel could object, Sebastian began tracing the nipple and went back to kissing the boy’s neck. 

“Se-Sebastian… That’s nowhere near…” The contact was intoxicating, and Ciel wondered how it was even possible for the butler to be making him feel so good from just touching those spots. The demon pulled away and looked the boy straight in the eyes’. 

“Do you want me to touch you here?” Sebastian asked, gripping the boy’s erection loosely in his hand. 

The sudden contact caused Ciel to moan, making Sebastian’s own cock erect. The demon continued to stroke his master, until Ciel was squirming beneath him.  
“I think… that’s enough Sebastian… aww… it feels like I’m going to burst open.” Ciel huffed in between ragged breaths. 

“Please try to hold on a little longer, master.” Sebastian abruptly stopped stroking Ciel, and the sudden lack of contact made Ciel irritated. 

“You’ve only made it worse, now.” He growled.

“Forgive me, my lord, but I have my own to worry about as well. It is common in these situations for the partners to give as much as they are given, if you understand my meaning?” 

“You expect me to do these things to you, now? I am your master, you serve me, not the other way around.” 

“Normally, you would be correct, but seeing as I am more experienced than you in such matters, I can tell you that anyone, especially a demon, does not want to be denied attention when it becomes as painful a need as hunger to have someone touch you. Judging by the state you’re in, I can tell that it will not be even half as satisfactory if you try to continue on by yourself. I would be happy to continue as a pair, but only if it is a mutual arrangement.”

Ciel grimaced. “Fine, but only when we’re like this.”

“You say that as if you want to do this again in the future, my lord.” Sebastian mused. 

“You said this is a regular occurrence, well, if it’s as satisfactory as you claim with a partner, then I would prefer that over the lesser gratification.” Ciel smirked.

“Never one to take second best, aye, young master?” 

“There is no second best, only the best.” Ciel stated.

“Indeed.” Sebastian smiled, eyes glinting.

The young earl finally managed to deliver the same amount of pleasure to the demon, after some light instruction on what felt better and Sebastian was soon reaching his limit. The both of them were completely naked, beholding one another’s bodies like works of art and tracing every part. 

“Young master, there is something else I would like to show you before you retire for the evening.”

What else could there possibly be? Ciel wondered in amazement. “What is it?”

“It may hurt at first, but it will give you the most pleasure in the end.” Sebastian stated.

“Please, you think that I haven’t experienced pain far worse?” Ciel smirked.

“Very well, turn around then please.” 

Ciel was confused by the request, but did so anyway. Sebastian placed a finger up to the boy’s mouth. “I’ll need you to suck on this.” 

“This is odd…” Ciel said, but took the finger into his mouth anyway, sucking it the way he did his fork after dessert. 

Sebastian pulled his slicked finger from the boy’s mouth and pressed the opposite hand against Ciel’s rear. “Now try to relax as much as possible.”

Without further warning, a stretching pain filled Ciel’s ass and he cried out. “Augh! That hurts Sebastian!” 

“I told you it would, should I pull it out?” 

“N-no.” Ciel grit his teeth. “No, I can handle it. As long as the pay-off is worth it.”

“Then I shall continue, my lord.”

Sebastian stretched Ciel as far as he could without injuring the young boy and pressed deeper and deeper with his fingers, trying to loosen the muscle. 

“You’re nearly ready, young master. Bear with it.” 

Ciel whined and gasped as he was stretched to the limit by Sebastian’s fingers. 

“I’m putting it in now, master.” Sebastian whispered.

The demon slid his length into his smaller partner and was thankful, for both of their sakes, that Ciel had given him a hand-job beforehand. 

“God, Sebastian!” Ciel gasped, twitching all around the demon. 

Sebastian shuddered, his master was so tight, that it was hard for him to move without feeling like he would cum. 

“Augh, just try to relax, my lord. It will feel much better if you allow yourself to get used to it.” 

Ciel tried to do as Sebastian said, and released some of the tension little by little until Sebastian could actually move without feeling like he would break his young master. 

“That’s it, young master.” Sebastian pushed and pulled gently, excruciating pressure building in his lower stomach. 

“Sebastian, more…” Ciel huffed. “You have to move, more.” 

Sebastian chuckled darkly. “I can barely move now, my lord.” 

“Don’t disobey me, I said move!” Ciel growled, trying to press back against Sebastian. 

In response, Sebastian pulled out from Ciel and flipped him over on the bed so that he was now facing the demon. Ciel thought at first that Sebastian would strike him, though he never had before. The look on Sebastian’s face was wild and hungry as ever. He placed both of his hands’ on the boys’ knees and spread them apart so that he had a full view of Ciel. He pressed into his young master more forcefully than the first time and continued thrusting at a pace that left them both breathless. 

“Y-young master!” Sebastian moaned. 

“Sebastian!” Ciel gripped at the back of his demon butler’s neck as the both of them climaxed. 

They both collapsed on the bed completely exhausted from the endeavor, and panted out their pleasure. Sebastian laid on his side with one arm draped over his master, too exhausted to move it, and not wanting to. Ciel laid on his back, but turned to press up to his butler in a sleepy embrace, snuggling into him. Sebastian was somewhat surprised by the action but wrapped his arms around his master, pressing his face into the young boy's hair. He smelled like sweat and soap. The demon thought it odd that a human could smell clean as well as dirty. 

Well, it is possible for my master to be sweet at times. Sebastian smirked, letting his eyes close for a few moments.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you all enjoyed this. This is my first fanfic, and I hope to make more. If you have any suggestions, or requests please leave me comments.


End file.
